


Hallow Rain

by Kokoai



Series: Sormik Week 2018 [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, EPILEO, Established Relationship, M/M, Sormik Week 2018, Wind Seraphrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: The winds around Sorey, currents that lifted his long pale blonde hair where absolutely howling, screeching almost as if they were the voice of Sorey’s soul. Meanwhile, Mikleo’s hair, slowly decreasing in length, flowed like a river behind him, yet no wind could touch him anymore.





	Hallow Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written fics in...months. irl life has been something and writing muse has been mia. But since I couldn't do sormik week last year, I really want to at least do something for it this year. Mostly likely going to just be small fics like this though as work life is gonna be...something.
> 
> (and yeah of course I come back from months end of hiatus with angst. go me)

Rapid fire of water at the ground echoed throughout the forest. This forest down the hill felt as much as home as Elysia itself. Gramps had warned them against venturing into the thicket of tree and winding paths when they were children merely because crossing to the opposite side meant leaving his domain. In the days of their adolescence, they’d dared to trek through the beginning brush, but always stayed mindful of that line between home and outside. 

Crossing through for the first time had been exhilarating. When Mikleo had come back here alone for the first time, the weight of the world, of their journey crushed his chest. When he had come back here with Sorey for the first time, every second of suffering had suddenly become worthwhile. 

But now, as Sorey stared at him, eyes trembling and tears mixing with rain on his cheeks, Mikleo knew he should feel something akin to regret. 

“Sorey.” The name still drew his lips into a smile even after the thousands of times he’d spoken it. 

There came no reply. Only the continued frantic stare like a prickleboar caught in a fire. This form barely allowed movement but Mikleo collected every ounce of his essence to project himself closer to Sorey, close enough to caress his cheek.

“T-this….”

“Isn’t how this was supposed to go. I know. And I’m sorry.” The winds around Sorey, currents that lifted his long pale blonde hair where absolutely howling, screeching almost as if they were the voice of Sorey’s soul. Meanwhile, Mikleo’s hair, slowly decreasing in length, flowed like a river behind him, yet no wind could touch him anymore. 

“I’ll always watch over you. And everyone” Mikleo wanted to slide into Sorey’s lap, to rest his back against that broad chest one last time. That would only bring Sorey more pain. Kneeling beside Sorey, their hands only inches apart would have to suffice. 

“Ha— it’s cold now. I can’t hold on much longer but Sorey—” 

“Please….don’t say it.” 

At that Mikleo sat back. Not even northern rain could cause this level of cold running through Mikleo. Of course this fate would make even the oldest seraphim move on, but Sorey was young. He’d looked up to Mikleo as a friend, a partner, a lover, a soulmate. 

When had the strings tying their souls been cut? Had Sorey even woken up yet? Or was it only happening now? Perhaps saying those three words now would be the final nail in the coffin. From Sorey’s view anyway.

“Take care of them okay?” That would be Mikleo’s final request.

“Okay.” his ponytail floated just right to conceal any hint of facial expression.

That would be the last Mikleo would see as he finally dissolved completely into mana. Mana that would become a blessing stretching from Elysia to Ladylake. Mikleo wouldn’t be able to see, touch, or speak to Sorey again, but he would still always be there, feeling the energy that was Sorey and guarding it forever. 


End file.
